


洋葱

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Argentina, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 2018夏休期的一个碎片（2016美洲杯提及）。主要是为了奶一口玫瑰国家队相见。





	洋葱

接到里奥消息的时候昆正躺在阳台的椅子里，池中的水在微风中一浪接着一浪，摇晃着从池壁透上来的灯光。

“你真的不来？”里奥问。

昆捡起震动的手机回复：“不，我们说好的。”想了想，又往上加了一行字：“你得习惯没有我的生活。”末尾再添个眨眼的表情，一句轻松的玩笑话新鲜出炉。他确信这个可以逗笑里奥。

这并非他刻意而为。就像鸟儿的脚爪在放松状态下自然会抓紧树枝一样，阿圭罗仿佛天生就能抓住梅西，他的放松，他的大笑，他的所有快乐的出其不意。就在各自的怡然自得中，他们活成了家乡赞颂友谊的一句谚语。

放在肚子上的手机又叫了两声，昆抬起来看了看，里奥回得很简单：“去你的。”后面跟着两个“笑哭”——他又成功了。

他总是可以。

 

他们的度假在日程安排好之后各自按部就班地进行，两条路线非常接近，但总是在时间上相差一些，因此夏休期开始之后他们还没见过面。也许不见面更好，但“相差一些”总让人联想起更多的事，更多的台阶，更多的黑洞洞的缝隙，即使如今已经迈步跨过去，再回头看时遗迹也仍在原地，没有改变的可能。

两年前的六月，阿根廷是最晚回家的球队之一——时间是符合人们预期的，可惜只有时间符合预期。里奥跟着昆回到家，拖着行李回去的路上他们没怎么说话。胜负既定，批评，舆论，采访，随它们去，这世界已经够吵了，哪怕静静地走上一段路也好，片刻的安宁都成了奢侈品。

阿根廷人不爱放过自己，这在球场上是件好事，走下绿茵场后则未必。从这个角度来说，他是个典型的阿根廷人，里奥·梅西选择接纳自己，即使眼下这并不是一件容易的事。疲惫早已追赶上他的身躯，但他的意识还是清醒的。里奥躺在客房的床上，昆在为他准备房间时贴心地掐了电视和网络。其实他们都明白，要是外界还有什么好话值得一听，也不至于此。虽然现在看来，那样的小心翼翼实属没有必要，但他依然感激他所得到的一切——输球除外。

之后昆来敲门，躺在那张略显空旷的床上，里奥仰躺，昆侧卧，两个人中间有一道不甚明显的界线。小时候出去比赛，到了新地方总是很兴奋，偏偏被教练耳提面命晚上要安生睡觉，三令五申不许玩闹，于是总也没有机会。为了成功总是要折损一些乐趣的，里奥很早就明白了这一点，好在有昆；而他，也正是在昆出现的这一刻，才忽然意识到，也许一晚上的时间对于一个决定来说远远不够，但仅仅闲聊而言，或许尚有余裕。

就好像母亲养在瓷水缸中的睡莲，绿色的圆叶打开了一个缺口。

聊天接近尾声时，时间已至凌晨，他们都浮沉在半梦半醒之间，昆接过了接力赛的最后一棒。

“你知道的，我总是和他们说，我支持你的决定，”昆说，“一切决定。”

里奥想要问他眼下已经宣布的这一个是否也包括在内，但始终未能开口，倦意不断拉扯着他向下沉，将他往意识的海面之下拖去。

再往后的话他没能够听见，也或许昆选择了沉默以对。

 

保守估计，昆躺在椅子上望着夜空，这就是他国家队旅程的终点了。他永远都愿意为阿根廷奔跑。倘若往后还有机会，那自然是惊喜；就此作别，也不见怪。当梦想最终坍缩，盲目双眼，生活最好的祝福竟成了失眠。没有人不是抱着必胜的信念走上绿茵场的，但现实总会老去，膨胀，压倒一切。

至于他，他这里永远存着双倍的自责，双倍的遗憾，双倍的希望与失望。这是里奥给他的，还有更多的他不知道，并且在窥见全貌以前，他难以想象。

扪心自问，塞尔吉奥·阿圭罗是个称职的朋友，但只有这一样他做不了。他无法安慰。当他们穿着同样的球衣，怀抱着同样的痛苦时，“安慰”变成了一个多么徒劳而无力的词。在他们穿上相同的球衣时，他们就选择了共同承受，安慰的选项也与此同时被悄悄拿走，不再生效。

而这或许就是他和里奥暂不见面的意义。

对于一个球员而言，夏休期更像是一个让学生不再耽于期末成绩的暑假。昆走回屋内，时间已经不早，他要去照看本哈明。他想起他的儿子刚学会走路的时候，小脚丫踩在地板上，举着两条胳膊，啪嗒啪嗒地在家里到处乱跑，有时候没站稳，不小心摔倒，细嫩的皮肉磕着碰着，疼得大哭起来。刚有本哈明的时候，妈妈总是说他还没长大，他和本哈明看起来就像是两个孩子。他顶嘴，觉得有了本哈明他才会更有责任感，成为一名父亲让他学会了担当。

他没明白，至少那个时候没有明白。

假如现在再给他一次机会，一次就好，他会知道该怎么做。也许他只是需要抱起那个哭泣的孩子，仔细地替他擦去眼泪，再轻轻地捧起他的伤痛，慢慢地揉开。做这些时，他得忍住怜爱的微笑，忍住替他心疼的眼泪，或许再吻一吻他，告诉他：别哭，不要哭，小家伙，你这颗小洋葱。

当你受伤的时候，伤心的时候，我也难过得快要落下泪来。

 

我希望你快乐，永远。


End file.
